


All That's Mine

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Drug Addiction, Ficlet, Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Porn Battle, Recovery, Support, Threesome, old bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Ace's POV, mid-80s-ish. Short and sweet.Written for the second Porn Battle Prompt Stack for the prompt: RPF (The Move), Bev Bevan/Ace Kefford/Carl Wayne, threesome, love, sensation, touch





	

Sensation had always been hard to come by. Either it was so intense and overwhelming, that was all he felt, or it was so painfully absent he felt nothing at all. The sort of numbness that made him chase any change in sensation, no matter what caused it, just so he could feel something, _anything_ , to remind him he was still alive.   
  
Drugs, that's what he usually relied on. They made him crazy, but so did everything else. At least he got more done, or so he felt. But they pushed the few good things he'd managed to hang onto out of his life, and loneliness and rejection didn't suit him.   
  
Not everyone had left. Not everyone had left. A gentle caress, a finger gently touching the back of his neck, reminded him of that. A smoky, low voice whispering, 'I love you' in his ear, the scent of booze and cigarettes filling his nostrils, the soft, ever-so-soft sheets touching his naked body, this was new, and it was how it had always been.   
  
He closed his eyes. They pressed against him, hands touching him everywhere, flooding him with sensation. A searing icy chill on one leg. A soft, ever-so-sharp nail along his arm. A kiss pressed to his head. A hot, wet mouth closing around him. He shivered, breathed in, took it all in as a kiss took over. He held him close, drowning in his scent, felt hands close around his cock and stroke him gently.   
  
And then they held him close, one behind him with arms of steel, and another, kissing him fiercely as he lowered himself onto him. He was filled, and embraced, and their slow, gentle thrusting filled his world.   
  
They lay together for hours, sometimes in silence, sometimes sharing stories, but always, always, those soft fingers stroked his cheek, and told him he was loved.


End file.
